


Christmas Jumpers (Behind the door: day 4)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p> </p><p>Four friends have a pint wearing Christmas jumpers</p><p>Set towards the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/144900"> Chimæra </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumpers (Behind the door: day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised when the Camden Head came up as a location behind the secret door. As well as being a pub I have been known to frequent, it is one that has featured quite often in the Billyverse stories. Todays story is set a year or so after the end of ["Liminal"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625389/chapters/5856320)
> 
> If you can't see the image, you can find it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104309946778/behind-the-door-day-4-the-camden-head-story)

Dimmock brushes snow off the table and puts down the tray of drinks. He mock-scowls at Luce, who arrives  _just_ too late to be press-ganged into going to the bar.

"You're getting the next round."

"Yes, sir. But it probably ought to be at the George. DI Donovan and the others will be there."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I prefer the company here."

Luce smiles and nods towards the street.

"Talking of which…"

Billy H Wiggins is strolling towards them, accompanied by Blue Charlie. Both are resplendent in Christmas jumpers, although Billy's is a little more tasteful than the norm, off-white, with a pattern of small bottle-green Christmas trees around the yoke and hem.

Luce smiles as Billy hands him a parcel. Dimmock gets one too. Both are suspiciously soft. Luce waits for Dimmock to open his. It is, as he expected, a Christmas jumper, similar to the one Charlie is wearing, but red, rather than green, and bordered in intarsia snowflakes. Billy insists that Dimmock puts it on, then turns to Luce and cocks an eyebrow in challenge.

Luce sighs, and opens his own parcel. He smiles when he sees his jumper. It is cream, and styled like Billy's. Instead of trees, the borders are made up of tiny reindeer in brown. He laughs as he pulls it on and notices that just one of the reindeer, on the front of his left shoulder, has a red nose.

"Where did you get this, Bill? It's brilliant…"

"I know someone who knits. I designed them, and she made up the patterns. Had these in the pipeline for ages."

"How long are you over for, Bill?"

Dimmock hasn't seen much of Billy since he moved to France after the birth of his daughter just over a year ago.

"Going back tomorrow. Can't miss Hero's first proper Christmas. Lucien's coming with me."

Luce grins.

"Regine's got a new bit of kit she needs to train me to use. And I need to check in with Arkady."

"That's a shame. My Christmas looks like it's going to be a bit quiet this year. Could have done with some company."

"Come and help out at the Crisis centre if you're at a bit of a loose end, Mr D." Charlie smiles. "We always need volunteers. You'll be surprised how good it makes you feel. Wear your jumper."

"I might just do that, Charlie." Dimmock raises his glass. "Cheers, everyone."

Billy, Luce and Charlie clink their glasses with Dimmock's.

"Cheers!" "Cheers!" "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
